Premier pas
by bv
Summary: L'histoire de Végéta et Bulma... désolée, suis po douée pour les résumés^__^;
1. Préambule

Par BV

_ Bon, comme j'ai trouvé aucune fanfic retraçant les débuts entre Végéta et Bulma, moi, pauvre petite écrivain à mes heures, ai décidé d'y remédier...J'éspère être restée dans l'esprit des personnages... *soupir*_

vous pouvez trouver d'autres fanfics (malheureusement moins bien ;p sur 

sinon, j'ai un autre site sur legolas : www.wayofstars.fr.st

En cas de problème, merci de me prévenir !

Comme à son habitude (il se surprenait parfois à hésiter entre la bénir ou la maudire), Bra se jeta sur lui, le tirant de ses habituelles pensées maussades.

Bulma avait ce matin décidé d'aller voir la famille de Carot, perturbant ses projets et l'abandonnant à leur petite dernière pour toute la journée, voire plus.

Il posa le verre de cocktail qu'il sirotait machinalement, et observa sa fille installée sur ses genoux, occupée par une créature robotisée qui se voulait être une poupée. _Comme elle ressemblait à sa mère…_Végéta le pressentait, il aurait autant d'ennuis avec leur petite métisse qu'il en avait eu avec la terrienne, et pas qu'avec les garçons. Sentant qu'il l'observait, la petite leva vers lui des yeux emplis d'innocence et d'étonnement.

« Q'est-ce qu'il y a , papa ? »

Il secoua la tête et son visage maussade esquissa un léger sourire se voulant bienveillant.

« Qu'as-tu mangé, encore ?

-Rien, j'te jure ! »

Il fit semblant de la croire, tout en essuyant son visage barbouillé de chocolat et de confiture. _Décidément, elle et son frère avaient la manie de le prendre pour sa compagne ça en devenait lassant : après tout, comment pourrait-il reprocher à ses enfants d'avoir l'estomac d'un sayïen en bonne santé ?_

N'appréciant visiblement pas que son père lui essuie le visage, la petite se leva pour aller jouer un peu plus loin, la moue boudeuse.

_ Boudeuse et silencieuse._

_ Certainement pas comme sa mère._


	2. L'arrivée

Chapitre 1 : l'arrivée.

Quelques années plus tôt, peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Trunck dans sa machine à remonter le temps.

« Tu transpires, tu pues et t'es crade ! Va prendre une douche IMMEDIATEMENT !!! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la femme terrienne l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Végéta était trop éberlué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit : _ comment, une femelle même pas combattante se permettait de tenir tête au prince des Sayïens sans trembler ?_

Il aurait pu l'étendre sur le coup , histoire de lui rappeler à qui elle avait affaire, mais i préféra aller sagement se doucher, car elle aurait pu jacasser encor plus.

Et elle lui cassait définitivement les oreilles.

Il fit couler l'eau tiède sur lui avec délice (cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se baignait plus que dans des cours d'eau froide à la va vite), et décida qu'il était de suffisamment bonne humeur pour lui laisser la vie sauve.

Pour quelque temps seulement.

« C'est quoi ce tissu voyant, Bulma ?

-Des vêtements pour Végéta ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser se balader ici dans sa vieille tenue, non ?

-Oui, mais ces couleurs… »

Yamcha et Plume se regardèrent en s'esclaffant, imaginant le Prince des Guerriers vêtu comme un terrien daltonien. Bulma commença à s'énerver.

« Eh bien quoi ?! Je les mets bien, moi, ces couleurs, et je vous signale que c'est TRES à la mode en ce moment !

-Oui, mais pour les femmes…

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à l'habiller toi-même ! »

Il déglutit…il se voyait mal en train de s'occuper de la garde robe de ce type qui le terrifiait comme jamais.

« Euh…et si LUI n'était pas content ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il n'a pas intérêt s'il ne veut pas que je l'assomme ! »

Yamcha et Plume échangèrent un regard entendu. Si Végéta commençait à s'énerver, même la téméraire Bulma n'y pourrait rien changer.

Végéta, toujours sous la douche, observa la pièce qui l'entourait avec étonnement : quel intérêt de la faire aussi grande et de la décorer avec autant de soin ?

Les humains…Il soupira et dirigea sa main vers les « robinets » (_quel mot barbare pour un peuple soi-disant aussi raffiné_ !), lorsque son regard fut attiré par le vide laissé par ses vêtements. Il fulmina.

Assise auprès de Yamcha et Plume, Bulma buvait avec délice un verre de limonade, désireuse de profiter du moment présent pour prendre enfin un peu de repos.

Une voix stoppa rapidement sa béatitude et mis un terme à son besoin de repos.

« Femme ! Femme ! « 

Elle en fit tomber son verre de rage.

« QUOI ?! Je te signalerais que j'ai un nom et que je ne suis pas ta bonne, sombre imbécile !! »

Lui, toujours sous la douche, feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendue hurler, et répliqua d'une voix cependant moins autoritaire : 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mes vêtements ?

-Je les ai brûlés !

Il en tomba à la renverse.

-Tu as fait QUOI ?!! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!

Le ton de la réponse, encore plus autoritaire mais tout aussi borné que lui ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

-Ils étaient déchirés et tellement pourris que les laver n'aurait rien changé ! Je t'en ai mis d'autres !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le tas coloré disposé sur un cintre.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais mettre _ça _, non ?!

Les vêtements étaient tellement déshonorant pour lui qu'il en avait le souffle coupé.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à rien mettre du tout !

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je sorte d'ici tout nu ?! » Il sentait sa voix prendre une note inconnue qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, provoquant (il avait une ouïe fine, quoiqu'un sayïen sourd aurait pu les entendre !) chez Yamcha et Plume une crise de fou rire.

Bientôt, il ferait payer cher à ces 2 là le fait de s'être moqués de lui. Son estomac se mis à gargouiller désagréablement.

Pour le moment, il devait manger. Il enfila les vêtements terriens avec un grognement de désapprobation envers lui-même.


	3. Rupture et doutes

Chapitre 2 : Rupture et doutes

Dans le vaisseau lui servant de salle d'entraînement créée par Bulma pour lui (il se demandait souvent quel intérêt cette fille avait à s'occuper de lui comme d'un bébé mais il apprécia de ne pas l'avoir tuée tout de suite comme il se l'était promis), Végéta s'exerçait avec acharnement, voulant à tout prix atteindre le niveau de son seul et unique rival actuel, Carot.

Il en était maintenant à plus de 250 g de gravité (*environ un peu plus de 250 fois son propre poids*), la maximum que la salle pouvait supporter.

Voilà près de 2 mois que le garçon venu du futur leur avait annoncé leur propre fin, prétendant que lui allait mourir face à un adversaire trop puissant et que Carot serait emporté par une maladie de cœur. Ridicule.

Il allait lui prouver que le prince des guerriers ne se ferait pas tuer comme un vulgaire insecte.

Les lumières de la salle vacillèrent et virèrent au rouge, mais Végéta ne s'en soucia pas, trop occupé à éviter les boules de feu renvoyées par les machines de Bulma crées à cet effet.

Un écran s'alluma, avec Bulma en gros plan, l'air inquiète.

« VEGETA !

Il voulut l'ignorer, mas elle se mis à crier encre plus fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Il n'en pouvait plus .

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, femme ?!!! 

-La salle ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme, ça va exploser !

-Peuh ! Tu es sûre de tes inventions, oui ou non ?

-Oui, mais tu—

-Ce sont mes oignons, maintenant laisse moi m'entraîner tranquille !!!

Son visage inquiet vira au rouge coléreux

-TRES BIEN ! Tu n'as qu'à exploser avec ton foutu vaisseau, ça m'est complètement égal !!! »

Végéta sourit. _Il l'avait mise en colère ? Parfait, elle le laissera tranquille un bon moment !_

Il forma une boule d'énergie en y mettant toute la force dont il disposait : s'il voulait progresser de façon visible, il se devait de s'épuiser autant que possible l la lança sur le robot qui la renvoya vers un autre robot, et ainsi de suite, la boule de feu frôlant Végéta à chaque retour, ce qui était son but : en esquivant ainsi quelque chose qui pouvait véritablement le tuer, il y mettait bien plus de cœur à l'ouvrage, se vidant de ses forces autant que possible---

A tel point qu'il ne pût bientôt plus bouger.

Il fixa sa propre énergie se retournant contre lui, paralysé par la gravité environnante.

« -Merde… »

Il la prit de plein fouet.

« Ce type n'est qu'un imbécile !!! »

Bulma ignora le médecin et ses parents qui tentaient autant que possible de la calmer.

« -Voyons, ma chérie, tu sais bien que le but d'un sayïen est de toujours devenir plus fort ! Ton ami Végéta n'a fait qu---

-C e n'est pas mon ami !!! Et puis, pour être plus fort, il faudrait qu'il soit en vie , pas dans le coma dans un lit d'hôpital !

-Bulma ---

-Et tu as vu l'état dans lequel il a mis la maison ?! Ce type n'est qu'un inconscient, voilà ce que j'en pense !!! »

Elle sortit du cabinet du médecin en claquant la porte. Elle avait réussi à dissimuler son inquiétude, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elle était aussi énervée, c'était un fait, mais pas après Végéta : elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été plus insistante, et de ne pas l'avoir persuadé de quitter la salle pour se reposer un peu.

Heureusement, il était de constitution robuste : un être « normal » aurait été pulvérisé par l'explosion de la salle et le perte soudaine de gravité…

Lorsqu'elle était allée le chercher dans les décombres du vaisseau, ses seuls mots pour elle avaient été "Laisse moi tranquille, femme !", comme s'il prévoyait de retourner s'entraîner encore malgrè le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger... Elle avait beau avoir esayé de le raisonner, s'il ne s'était pas évanoui par la suite, il l'aurait probablement fait...

Quand même… 

Qu'avait-il ressenti, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était pris au piège, incapable de pouvoir maîtriser son énergie ? de la peur ? Elle doutait qu'il puisse avoir aucun sentiment, et celui-ci en particulier : Sangoku, un sayïen pur sang lui aussi,le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises…

Et pouvait-il éprouver les mêmes sentiments que Goku, comme l'amitié (l'amour ?), la gratitude (l'amour ?), la tendresse (l'amour ?) ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air las : son couple battait de l'aile, et Végéta avait un certain charme, comme le lui avait déjà fait remarquer sa mère dès son arrivée sur terre…elle reportait probablement son affection sur lui de façon inconsciente, voilà tout.

Ses pas l'avaient automatiquement menée vers sa chambre (hasard, vraiment ?).

Elle inspira profondément et entra. Personne n'avait jugé nécessaire de veiller sur lui (ou peut-être avait-on pensé quelle s'en chargerait).

Elle s'empara de la chaise destinée au médecin et la plaça auprès de lui.

« Comme ça, je serai la première personne à pouvoir t'engueuler pour ton imprudence ! »

Quelle misère de se mentir à elle-même ! Jamais elle ne pourrait s'énerver dès son réveil, elle avait si peur qu'il ne meure…pourquoi ?

Le visage constellé de plaies du malade exprimait une telle paix…

Elle se détendit un peu à sa vue : elle croyait que même dans le coma, on pourrait toujours y lire la colère habituellement exprimée.

_ Quelques jours plus tard_

_ Chaleur._

_ Son énergie de plus en plus près. « Qu'attends tu pour l'éviter ?!!!!! »_

_ Je ne peux pas bouger !!!_

_ « Evite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le-évite-le !!!! »_

_ Un bruit sourd. Une explosion. Douleur._

_ Père…Carot…_

Il se réveilla brusquement, retenant un cri.

« Un cauchemard. » Grogna-t-il.

Il essuya son front, mais au lieu d'un front trempé de sueur, sa main rencontra un morceau de tissu…c'est alors qu'il aperçut la fille.

« Bulma ? »

Accoudée à une petite table près de lui, la terrienne dormait. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil…

Ces terriens ! Elle avait dû vouloir le veiller, histoire de lui passer un savon dès son réveil.

Il hésita. Dois-je la réveiller ? Elle a _vraiment_ l'air crevée…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un fauteuil en position plus ou moins allongée.

« Imbécile de terrienne ! »

Au lieu de prendre ce foutu fauteuil, elle avait préféré la chaise…pour dormir, mieux aurait-il valu que…(_peut-être ne voulait-elle pas dormir, justement…)_

Il grogna de désapprobation à sa propre adresse, et se leva avec difficulté. Tout prince sayien qu'il était, il mettrait encore quelques jours pour se remettre de ses blessures.

Il souleva la fille sans difficulté ( _les femmes ont-elles toujours l'air aussi fragiles ?)_ et la déposa le plus délicatement possible dans le fauteuil, la recouvrant d'une couverture plutôt rêche (_sa peau si délicate n'allait-elle pas s'abîmer ?)_ qu'il trouva dans un placard.

Ceci fait, il alla prendre une douche, puis, exténué par ces quelques mouvements, retourna se couché, dégoûté par sa faiblesse. Il aurait dû réveiller la fille et la jeter hors de sa chambre. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! 

Il s'allongea de façon à lui tourner le dos (_était-ce de la confiance ou de l'inconscience vis-à-vis de cette femelle terrienne ?_) et se rendormit aussitôt, désireux d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire –où plutôt de _ne pas_ faire.

« Hoy, ça va Bulma ?! »

Le manque de délicatesse de son petit ami (_mais devait-elle encore l'appeler ainsi ?)_ la réveilla en sursaut elle s'étonna d'abord de l'endroit où elle se trouvait (_je suis somnambule ou quoi ?!_), puis que Végéta n'ait pas été réveillé par les mugissements dudit petit ami.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires, Yamcha !

-Ca va, calme toi, chérie, je voulais juste me renseigner sur ton état de santé ! Tu sais, si tu es vraiment fatiguée, ce n'est pas de dormir dans ce fauteuil pourri qui va te faire récupérer…

-Ecoute, je ne penses pas avoir à recevoir de leçons de quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à s'entraîner au point d'aller se faire tuer par e.t, alors si tu veux bien…

-TU es bien agressive,aujourd'hui, bulma !  
que t'arrive-t-il ?  
-j'en ai assez...elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le malade  
étendu à leurs côté...suis-moi, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller Yamcha acquiesca  
-ce type est assez de mauvaise humeur à longueur de  
temps, g pas envie de le voir au sortir du lit ! il rit"  
  
Bulma tenta de ne pas prendre garde au rire de Yamcha,qu'elle trouvait décidément de plus en plus stupide, et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.  
Sa décision était prise; c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais !  
  
A la sortie des 2 terriens, végéta ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardés clos avec calme, histoire de ne pas aggraver les choses...quoiqu'il se serait bien levé pour tuer le terrien, ce dénommé Yamcha, qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil et commençait à rire de lui...le prince des Sayïens.  
Mais il avait compris, au ton irrité de la femme, qu'il ne rirait bientôt plus...bien qu'il aie préféré qu'il cesse de rire définitivement  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme entra, seule, cette fois.  
il ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta d'oublier cette présence étrangère pour essayer sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
Bulma se laissa tomber pesamment dans le fauteuil. "_Voilà un bonne chose de faite_", pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Yamcha semblait avoir pris la nouvelle avec calme, probablement à cause de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines qui attendaient de prendre la place de Bulma...ou qui l'avaient déjà prise : elle connaissait trop bien son succès auprès des femmes.  
In consciemment, elle regarda à nouveau Végéta et soupira.

"_arrête de penser à lui, ça ne mènera à rien !!"_  
Oui, c'était probablement ça. Dès demain, elle se remettrait à la recherche d'autres conquêtes masculines. Elle ne restera pas sur un échec !Cette simple pensée lui fit un pincement au coeur.  
  
"Tes soupirs me gênent. Qu'as tu, femme ?"

  
Elle sursauta.  
  
-Depuis quand es tu réveillé, Végéta ?!  
  
Il grogna à son adresse, signifiant qu'il ne répondrait pas.  
  
-Les amours des terriens sont vraiment incroyables !Même un imbécile saurait...  
-Oh, la ferme !  
-Toi, la ferme ! Qui es tu pour m'ordonner de me taire, femme ?!

  
Elle trembla de colère (_de peur ? elle ne parvenait même plus à comprendre ses propres sentiments_)

  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai un nom, môôsieur le prince des super guerriers ! Tu me demandes qui je suis ?! Je suis celle qui t'héberge depuis des mois maintenant, je suis celle qui te nourrit, t'habille, et je suis ...  
elle se tu.   
Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à veiller sur son sommeil ?  
Il la regardait maintenant d'un oeil qui semblait amusé par sa colère (_les Sayïens sont-ils télépathes ?_)Elle inspira profondément et tenta (_vainement …oh, pourvu qu'il ne voie rien !)_ de maîtriser ses tremblements.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!  
-Toi."  
  
Elle rougit devant le culot de la réponse et préféra quitter la chambre avant qu'il ne saisisse (_sa peur ?_) son désarroi.  
  
Végéta regarda la terrienne le fuir, le rouge aux joues. Ainsi on pouvait la faire taire ? Magnifique.  
Il rit intérieurement.   
Dès qu'il serait sur pied, il fera cesser ce petit manège (_en la tuant ?)_ et partira s'entraîner sur une autre planète.  
Mais pour le moment... il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément. Il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir. Et puis, en la   
chassant de son chevet, il l'envoyait probablement se coucher...et avec la tête qu'elle avait, ce n'était pas un luxe !


	4. Déchirement

chapitre 3 : déchirement

Enfin le jour du départ !!!

Dans sa nouvelle tenue de combat, légèrement différente de celles qu'il possédait auparavant mais néanmoins plus résistante, il se sentait prêt à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, et était on ne peut plus pressé de s'en aller.

Seule la terrienne était là pour y assister : depuis qu'elle avait mis un terme à leur relation, le dénommé Yamcha ne venait plus du tout… était-ce par fierté ?

Il eut un tic désapprobateur.

Végéta doutait que les terriens pouvaient en avoir, mais sait-on jamais ? Ils s'avéraient parfois si surprenants…Comme cette femelle. Il se tourna vers elle.

« La prochaine fois que je reviens, attends toi à ce que ta chère planète soit rasée, femme ! »

Bulma eut une ébauche de sourire (_plutôt triste…qu'avaient donc les terriens à tout tourner à la tragédie ?_)et sembla hésiter un long moment, mais ne répondit rien.

« Prends garde à ne pas tuer trop de gens. »

Ainsi elle s'inquiétait pour ses futures victimes ?

Un sourire cruel éclaira son visage habituellement inexpressif. C'était là les bases de son entraînement habituel, avant la mort de Freezer.

« Compte là-dessus, fillette ! Je ne sui pas Carot !

-Je sais. »

brusquement, elle l'attira à elle (_imbécile de femme ! encore en train de pleurer ?_ ), l'étreignant de toutes ses forces (_stupide terrienne !...si faible.)._

Il l'enlaça gauchement (_quel doux parfum_) avec une peur vague de la briser en deux, et il se tint ainsi durant quelques instants qui lui parurent durer des siècles tant le geste lui semblait ridicule.

Il la repoussa alors doucement (_quel pot de colle ! où se croit elle pour se permettre de telles effusions ?!_) et lui déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front (_à mon retour je la tuerai_), avant de monter rapidement dans le vaisseau, la gorge serrée (_allons, bon, voilà qu'elle était arrivée à le contaminer ?!_) et une drôle d'impression.

« Au revoir… »

Elle le regarda s'en aller avec émotion, sachant pertinemment qu'il regrettait déjà son geste (_où bien n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?),_ et qu'il ne se retournerait pas pour la saluer une dernière fois.

Le vaisseau décolla sans problème.

« Zut !!! » Elle avait vaguement souhaité qu'il y aurait un problème de dernière minute qui l'aurait empêché de décoller et qui aurait reporté son départ à plus tard. Mais les faits étaient là : c'était un génie de la mécanique, et qu'elle commette une erreur était tout simplement impensable.

« Bulma ?

Elle rougit à l'idée qu'on aie pu voir son trouble.

-Maman ? Que fais tu là ?

-Je venais saluer le charmant jeune homme qui habite à la maison…est-il déjà parti ?

-Tu le manques de peu.

Elle parut attristée, mais il est vrai qu'elle adorait Végéta, en dépit de ses nombreuses menaces à son égard…

-Quel dommage ! moi qui lui avais préparé un beau gâteau…je crois d'ailleurs qu'il l'adorait

-Bah, tant mieux dans un sens !

-Mh ?

-Comme ça on aura quelque chose à manger pour le thé…au fait, quelle heure est-il ? je meurs de faim ! »

***************

Depuis son départ de la Terre, la force de Végéta avait presque doublé , mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à atteindre le niveau de super guerrier qu'avait atteint Carot. Il ne comprenait pas, d'autant qu'il ne cessait, comme lui face à Freezer, de mettre sa vie en danger, tout en tenant la promesse tacite qu'il avait faite à Bulma : ne tuer personne .

De toute façon, si comme ces faiblards de terriens l'avaient dit, il fallait avoir un cœur pus pour atteindre ce niveau, il ne fallait pas qu'il augmente le niveau de ses victimes…il soupira, lassé par cette rage qui ne faisait que croître inutilement à son égard et qui ne le menait à rien. Il avait toujours réussi à maîtriser ses sentiments, en partie par peur de réprimandes (ou pire…) de la part de Freezer, en partie par fierté envers les autres guerriers qui combattaient à ses côtés : eux ne parvenaient pas à se maîtriser, et c'en devenait parfois pitoyable…

Aujourd'hui , son entraînement consistait à défendre son vaisseau : il se trouvait sur une planète abandonnée depuis longtemps à cause des bombardements incessants de météorites, météorites qu'il s'acharnait à détruire.

Il trouva soudain stupide de ne pas avoir rangé ce foutu vaisseau dans sa capsule : comment pourrait-il revenir sur terre si jamais il était détruit ?

De plus, il fatiguait dangereusement : cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'il s'entraînait, ne prenant aucun repos il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à riposter à la nouvelle vague…

Il en pris un de plein fouet, trop pris par ses pensées pour le voir arriver, et se retrouva, furieux, à terre et couvert de sang…son sang, qui n'avait coulé qu'à de rares occasions, comme lors de son premier combat contre Carot, ou de son assassinat par Freezer…

Carot l'avait défendu lors de ses derniers instants, et lui…oh, lui ! Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer en lui demandant (_suppliant serait le mot plus juste, n'est-ce pas ?)_ de venger son peuple…lui, le prince des sayiens, supplier un vulgaire guerrier de second ordre…

« MAIS POURQUOI JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ?????!!!! »

Il serra les poings si fort que du sang en coula, mais il ne sentait même plus la douleur - sa fierté blessée était plus douloureuse encore-, et frappa avec rage le sol.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ?!!! POURQUOI _LUI_ ET PAS MOI ?!!! »

Les images défilèrent dans son esprit : le garçon venu du futur, avec ses cheveux roses montrant sa nature de semi (voir encore moins ) terrien, qui soudain adoptait cette transformation celle de Carot face à lui, ainsi que leur étrange duel des bribes de rêves qu'il avait fait durant son coma sur terre, où ils se tournaient vers lui d'un air méprisant, prêt à le tuer en 2 mouvements , car il savait qu'ils le pouvaient Freezer, qui le considérait comme un moins que rien, Freezer le battant à plates coutures Carot avant sa transformation en super guerrier, réussissant malgré tout à le mettre à terre, son bâtard Gohan, qui avait failli le tuer, le mépris manifeste du Namek terrien….Il hurla de rage à en faire exploser ses poumons…et ressentit une impression de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant…

*******************

Bulma s'étira langoureusement sur le bord de la piscine intérieure de ses parents. Voilà 5 mois que Végéta était parti, et elle s'ennuyait furieusement, car elle n'avait plus personne sur qui crier (_où à craindre ? Elle était parfois si autoritaire…)_ et plus rien à faire : la salle de gravité avait été refaite (_en vue de son retour, car elle ne cessait de croire qu'il reviendrait…pour elle ?_), améliorée de plusieurs dizaines de g, et elle avait même fabriqué un second vaisseau, juste au cas où…

Son père ne lui demandait plus de l'aider pour ses affaires depuis qu'elle avait insulté un de leurs gros clients (_mais aurait-elle dû lui laisser lui tripoter les fesses sans rien dire ?!_), et inventer un nouvel appareil était devenu impossible pour elle car elle n'avait plus d'idées…

Elle tendit la main vers le tube de crème à bronzer (_elle se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir, vu qu'elle avait une peau blanche comme le lait qui refusait de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un coup de soleil_), quand une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Elle pensa aux laveurs de vitres, mais elles avaient été nettoyées depuis peu, et puis, il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle, pas derrière la vitre…elle se retourna brusquement, son tube de crème à la main en guise d'arme, quand une poigne ferme arrêta son coup…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, femme ? Tu défens ta planète à coup de crème solaire ?»

Végéta,l'air intrigué par ce petit bout de femme soudainement agressif, était de retour.


	5. Décision

Chapitre 4 :décision.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Végéta, et, outre leurs disputes incessantes à propos de broutilles (il faut dire que Végéta semblait adorer ennuyer Bulma, qui démarrait toujours au quart de tour !), rien ne se passait, car Bulma (qui était à présent certaine de ses sentiments ) n'osait faire le premier pas, quant à Végéta… eh bien, il trouvait plus intéressant de s'entraîner et ne semblait pas accorder d'importance à ses sentiments, s'il parvenait à les voir...

Yamcha repassait chez elle de temps à autre pour l'aider à tuer le temps : depuis le voyage de Végéta, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles, ils avaient décidé de rester bons amis mais elle ignorait s'il avait vraiment compris les véritables raisons de sa rupture. 

Il arrivait donc qu'elle se trouve à table avec les deux guerriers, qui passaient tout le repas soit à s'échanger des regards meurtriers (le repas se finissait alors très souvent par son départ, furieuse et lassée de ce combat ), soit à s'insulter.

Elle en était ici à broyer du noir lorsque son père l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

-Rien, papa, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

Elle savait que lorsque son père quittait le labo pour aller la voir, c'était pour lui demander un service de la plus haute importance.

-Tehem…eh bien, voilà, je suis invité après demain soir à une réception par le maire, mais je ne pourrais pas y aller, du fait que je dois assister à une réunion de la plus haute importance entre savants, et je pensais que tu pourrais y aller avec _quelqu'un_, histoire de te changer les idées… « 

_ C'était donc ça…_elle sourit et se leva de son fauteuil : 

« -Pourquoi pas ? Si ce vieux lubrique de maire ne tente pas de me tripoter,je crois même que je vais m'y amuser…

-Ma petite Bulma, fais moi plaisir, ne lui mets pas ton poing dans la figure comme l'autre fois, tu sais à quel point ta mère a été gênée face à ses anciennes collègues… »

_ « collègues »…des vieilles mémés jalouses de la ligne conservée par sa mère, dont la seule fierté étaient qu'elles furent « miss monde », « miss univers » ou autres débilités…_

« Ne t'en fais pas, papa, j'essaierai de ne rien faire qui puisse choquer ces vieilles pimbêches !

-Bien. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle le regarda quitter la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres…Peut-être que cette sortie lui permettrait d'engager la conversation avec Végéta pour lui dire autre chose que des insultes !

Elle se précipita donc dans sa chambre et procéda à divers essayages, puis, lorsqu'une robe lui plut, elle l'enfila puis entra dans la chambre de Végéta (_qui s'y reposait de temps à autre…elle avait de la chance que ce jour là, ce soit le cas !_ ) qui regardait la tv. Elle éteint le poste et se planta, les poings sur les hanches, devant l'écran.

« Eh bien ?

Il leva vers elle son regard habituel, noir et indéchiffrable, et la détailla de haut en bas.

-Qu'as-tu, encore ?

-Je te demande de me donner ton avis sur cette robe ? Comment tu la trouves ?

-Hein ?

-Cette robe, elle me va ou pas ? Je suis censée rencontrer des gens importants dans 2 jours et j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin -toi, en l'occurrence-, donc comment tu me trouves ?

Il détourna la tête, visiblement peu intéressé.

-Je m'en fous. « 

Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais n'avait pas envie de s'énerver véritablement contre lui, car elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne ferait que l'ignorer ou dans le meilleur des cas, se moquer d'elle. _ (« …et je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !!! »)_

« MERCI _BEAUCOUP_ ! »

Elle tourna les talons et empoigna la porte, prête à la claquer au point de faire tomber les tableaux des murs avoisinants comme elle en avait l'habitude…

« Oh, Bulma !

_ Tiens ? Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom ?_

-Quoi ?

-Change de coupe.

-Pardon ? »

Il soupira d'un air las et se leva tranquillement pour rallumer la télévision.

« Tu es ridicule avec cette coupe de cheveux. Change la. »

Machinalement, elle y porta la main. C'est vrai qu'elle commençait elle-même à être lassée par la choucroute qu'elle avait sur la tête, mais de là à se trouver ridicule…

« Mes cheveux ne regardent que moi ! Et puis, tu t'es vu, toi ? Crétin !!! »

Elle se contenta de fermer la porte avec rudesse.

Il ferma les yeux, courroucé par les cris de la terrienne venue le déranger_. Ignorait-elle donc la signification du mot « silence « ? Il se mit en tête de lui en apprendre la définition dès ce soir et de faire tomber la barrière qui commençait à s'épaissir entre eux deux…après s'être amusé avec ce terrien si sympathique…comment s'appelait-il, déjà …Yamcha ?_

_ Il s'approuva silencieusement. Oui, ce soir, il lui montrerait._

_ Le soir même : _

Yamcha n'était pas venu. Bulma, quand à elle, avait préféré manger toute seule, probablement toujours fâchée contre lui. Il se trouvait donc seul devant son repas, préparé au préalable par Bulma, qui lui avait laissé un message sur le frigo pour lui expliquer comment le faire réchauffer, car il avait déjà fait sauter la cuisine, en partie mécontent de ne rien comprendre à tous ces appareils terriens, en partie pour causer des problèmes à Bulma…c'était d'ailleurs peine perdue puisque ses parents s'étaient occupés des réparations à sa place…

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il grogna.

« N'y a-t-til donc personne pour répondre ? « 

Il décrocha : 

« QUOI ?!

-Hé ! T'énerve pas, mon vieux ! 

-Yamcha, appelle moi encore comme ça et je te tue, c'est clair ?

-Euh…

-Rmf ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ben, je pourrais pas venir ce soir, et…

-Sans blague ?! »

Il raccrocha, ne laissant aucune chance au pauvre Yamcha de se justifier, et retourna à son repas, qu'il entrepris de dévorer avec un plaisir non dissimulé, quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Encore ce crétin… »

Il lâcha le morceau de viande qu'il mastiquait peu de temps auparavant, et décrocha à nouveau , certain à présent que la terrienne ferait toujours la sourde oreille rien que pour lui porter tort…

« Quoi ENCORE?!

Une voix féminine et rieuse lui répondit : 

-Allô, mon petit Végéta ?

_ La mère de la terrienne. Plutôt sympathique, cette petite soirée en solo…_

-Quoi ?

-Ma fille est-elle à la maison ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Oh. Eh bien, je suppose que vous vous êtes encore disputés, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez vous comporter en galant homme et tenter de couper le gaz, si j'ose dire ! « 

Elle se mis à rire._ Imbécile._

« Enfin, je suppose que vous savez comme moi à quel point elle est fragile : si l'un de vous deux se décidait enfin à faire un petit effort, je pense que la situation changerait un tant soit peu … Et, vous savez, un peu de paix dans la maison ne ferait de mal à personne, d'autant que mon mari est très souvent fatigué ces derniers temps, alors… »

_ Oh non, pas la vie du mari…_

« …alors je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas essayer d'y mettre un petit peu du vôtre, tous les deux je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de ces choses, mais il suffit de si peu tenez, c'est comme du temps où j'étais mannequin, le grand couturier Arthur-Martin disait toujours… 

-Pitié, dites moi ce que vous voulez, que je puisse finir de bouffer ! »

Il l'aimait bien, mais si on pouvait la faire taire définitivement…

Elle rit à nouveau, un peu gênée :

« -Oh, pardonnez moi, Végéta, j'oublie toujours que vous êtes du genre taciturne…eh bien voilà, mon mari s'est trompé de date : la réception n'est pas demain, mais ce soir,dans 3 heures, c'est bête, hein ? »

_ Bête ? La terrienne avait paru ravie d'y aller, ce matin…si elle la ratait, il était certain qu'elle passerait ses nerfs sur lui…en passant son temp à crier et en lui faisant sauter des repas ?!!_ Il allait raccrocher, quand…

« Au fait, cette soirée, il n'est possible d'y aller qu'à deux personnes, n'oubliez pas de lui rappeler d'appeler Yamcha pour l'accompagner ! Bonsoir, Végéta !

-Ouais, ouais. Salut. »

Il posa le combiné et, laissant avec regret son dîner, se rendit dans la chambre de Bulma.

_ « Cher journal, je pense que je suis totalement à côté de la plaque… »_

Affalée sur son lit, Bulma commençait à rédiger son journal intime, qu'elle tenait depuis son voyage à travers le monde pour rechercher les 7 boules de cristal, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, lui faisant faire une rature (qui prenait quand même toute la page) sur son cahier, qui, malgré toutes ses aventures, était resté immaculé. Elle jura : 

« Non mais ça va pas de rentrer de cette façon ?! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, non ? »

Végéta se contenta d'esquisser un sourire narquois. Elle était pire que lui, s'il fallait comparer leurs entrées respectives. Il ouvrit ses placards et commença à y fouiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si tu as besoin de vêtements, je te signale que tu te trompes de chambre ! »

Malgré elle, elle se sentait rougir. Il avait atteint le placard des lingeries fines…

« Non mais tu m'écoutes, oui ?! « 

Elle attrapa la lampe de chevet et lui balança à la tête. Il l'attrapa au vol et cessa un instant de fouiller.

«Ta mère a appelé.

-Et alors ?! En quoi ça te permet de fouiller dans mes dessous ?! 

-Tes quoi ?

-Ces trucs que tu as dans la main. »

Il rougit violemment et jeta les dentelles à travers la pièce comme si elles l'avaient brûlé. Ca n'allait pas du tout comme il l'aurait voulu…

« Du calme, ça va pas te manger ! Elle se mis à rire devant l'air interloqué du guerrier. _Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi pervers que certains…_

-Ne te moque pas de moi, femme !

-Oh, mais je ne me moque pas, monseigneur Végéta, prince des pivoines ! »

Elle rit de plus belle.

Lui décida magnanimement de ne pas y prêter attention et continua à fouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la robe qu'elle lui avait montrée dans la matinée.

Il la jeta sur le lit où se tenait Bulma, qui ne cessait de rire.

« Mets ça.

-Quoi ? Tout de suite ?

-Ta ré-machinchose est ce soir et pas demain. Ton abruti de père s'est trompé.

Elle cessa brusquement de rire, mais gardait toujours un sourire en coin. Végéta la regarda, étonné. Il s'attendait à une toute autre réaction de sa part…décidément, même cette fille ne se comportait pas comme il le prévoyait…

-Ah bon ? Ca m'étonne pas de lui, ça, tiens ! »

Elle s'empara de la robe qu'il lui avait jetée.

« Alors elle te plaît, finalement ? 

Il grogna, planté au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés.

-Change toi.

Elle sourit encore plus et dit d'un air provocant :

-Comme ça, devant toi ?

Il haussa les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle voulait le taquiner, mais il en avait effectivement envie… il se tourna, de sorte à ne pas la voir, et grogna à nouveau.

-Imbécile. Dépêche toi avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Bien, bien…Au fait, Yamcha est en bas ? Il était censé m'accompagner à cette réception…

-non.

-QUOI ?!!! »

Il sourit. Enfin une réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Il ne croit quand même pas que je vais y aller toute seule, non ?! Et est-ce qu'il a appelé, au moins ?

-Ouaip.

-Et alors, quelle est son excuse.

-'Sais pas, j'ai raccroché.

Elle soupira, de guerre lasse. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire l'affront de lui proposer de l'accompagner, d'autant qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse du Sayïen…

-Tant pis,je vais y aller toute seule, alors…

-…

-Quoi, encore ? Je croyais que tu avais fini avec les mauvaises nouvelles…

-Ta mère dit qu'il faut que tu sois accompagnée.

-Argh. Zut. »

Elle retomba sur son lit.

« Je suppose donc que je peux faire une croix sur cette soirée…*soupir*…tant pis ! 

-Bulma ?

-Mh ?

-Je peux me tourner ?

-Bien sûr. 

Elle était plutôt amusée de la soudaine pudeur du guerrier._On en découvre tous les jours, avec lui !_ elle sourit encore plus.

Il se retourna et la dévisagea. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus lisses et longs. _Elle avait finalement changé de coupe, comme il le lui avait suggéré…_il eut un sourire carnassier_. De toute façon, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il s'en serait chargé par lui-même…à coups de rasoir !_

« Bon, alors je t'accompagne.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-J'ai dû mal comprendre…

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

« Et magne toi si tu veux pas que j'y aille en tenue d'entraînement ! »

Elle se lança derrière lui, maugréant quelque chose à propos de sa goujaterie. Il sourit de plus belle, certain qu'elle ne le voyait pas, et heureux de sa victoire. Même si la fille n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de l'effort qu'il avait fourni, la barrière avait enfin fini par céder…


	6. Blessures

Chapitre 5 : blessures.

Ils arrivèrent avec seulement 30 min de retard par rapport aux autres convives (_un exploit qu'elle avait accompli grâce à son nouveau moteur supersonique…)_, car il avait fallu acheter un costume taillé sur mesure à Végéta, dont la musculature était bien trop développée pour les vieilles nippes de son père. Elle avait ainsi pu lui choisir une couelur assortie à sa propre robe, et, ansi vétus, ils formaient selon Bulma, le plus _beau couple_ de la soirée…

A cela, Végéta n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire d'elle moqueur : un couple sayien-terrienne ? Il n'y avait que Carot pour se prêter à un petit jeu aussi ridicule ! 

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse qu'il aie voulu l'accompagner.

Elle se présenta au majordome censé les accueillir : 

« Oh, vous devez être Bulma Brief ? Nous vous attendions…

-Oui, pardonnez moi du retard, nous avons quelques problèmes de…euh_… elle jeta un regard entendu à Végéta_…d'organisation…

-Ce n'est rien, nous sommes habitués à ce que vous ayez des problèmes…après tout, ce ne doit pas être très facile d'organiser une boîte aussi grande que la capsule corporation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…en effet. » Elle sourit. Il était bien plus difficile de s'organiser avec Végéta qu'avec la société toute entière.

Lorsqu'ils eurent salué toutes les grandes personnalités de la réception, ils allèrent s'assoir à une table.

Végéta, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se laissa tomber sur une chaise et la regarda d'un air impatient :

« Ca y est, on bouffe ?

-Dans quelques minutes, sois patient s'il te plaît !

-Rmffff ! Si j'ai pas à manger dans 5 minutes, je casse tout, c'est clair, femme ?

-Maaaais oui… »

Elle commençait à s'habituer à ses menaces incessantes.

« Jusque là, tiens toi tranquille, je t'en prie.

-Tsk ! »

Il détourna la tête d'un air borné.

« Ca va pas être facile, il n'y a que des têtes à baffes, ici.

-Je sais, sans compter les hypocrites, les lubriques, les liposucé(e)s, j'en passe et des meilleures ! 

-Des lipoQUOI ?! »

Un jeune homme du genre Dom Juan et un peu trop sûr de lui les interrompit : 

« Excusez moi, miss, puis-je vous enlever à votre père quelques minutes ? 

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle pris la main tendue (est-ce qu'on pouvait saisir son ennui de mettre un terme à leur conversation ?) et se leva, évitant le regard pesant du sayien.

Végéta ne releva pas la remarque (tuer un homme aurait probablement énervé Bulma…) et les regarda tous deux se diriger vers la piste de danse…

Mais pourquoi les gens jugent-ils aussi passionnant le fait de se donner en spectacle de la sorte ?

Il soupira d'agacement. Au moins, la musique n'était pas comme celle qu'écoutait la fille à longueur de journée…

Son regard s'ancra sur Bulma et l' »homme » (_ce genre de minet était donc l'idéal masculin des femmes terriennes ? Sur sa planète, les sayiennes étaient plutôt attirées par le genre baraqué…)_ qui commençait à se montrer (_un peu trop_) entreprenant avec elle, dont la tension augmentait dangereusement…

Il décida de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, amusé, mais voyant que l'autre se révélait être un peu plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait (_et surtout plus fort qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile en y réfléchissant_) et qu'il refusait toujours de la lâcher (_mais où veut donc l'emmener cet abruti ?),_ il décida d'intervenir, en dépit de la politesse terrienne que, de toute façon, il ne connaissait pas, et dont il se foutait totalement…

« Ca suffit, lâchez moi !

-Mais miss, je ne veux que prendre un verre avec vous…

-On sait où ça se termine, ce genre de chose…je ne suis pas intéressée, veuillez me lâcher !

L'autre serra encore plus son bras, qui commençait à la faire douloureusement souffrir, et lui jeta un regard plus agressif. Malgré l'air calme qu'elle s'efforçait de garder, elle sentit avec horreur les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Allez, viens ! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose lorsque l'autre la lâcha brusquement en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés _(quoi ? J'ai mon brushing de travers ou quoi ?!),_ puis il bredouilla de vagues excuses et pris les jambes à son cou.

Elle se tourna et avisa un Végéta dans son état habituel : indifférent (_mais était-ce son indifférence qui avait tant effrayé celui qui l'importunait ?) _ et au regard noir.

Il la saisit par la taille et la souleva sans difficulté, toujours impassible. Elle pâlit et s'accrocha à lui (_qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Aurait-il finalement décidé de détruire la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ???), _constatant avec stupeur à quel point elle était faible (_sur le point de s'évanouir ? Elle avait tellement eu peur_…), et combien il lui serait facile de tout détruire sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire…_Etait-ce pour cela qu'il a voulu m'accompagner ? Pour me montrer comment il se débarrasse des gêneurs ?..Est-ce qu'il veut qu'ils me servent…d'exemple ?_

Il la regarda soudain d'un œil narquois (_est-ce qu'il voit ce que je pense ? Est-ce qu'il m'entend_ ???), et, avisant une fenêtre grande ouverte non loin d'eux, s'envola, toujours muet.

Le froid mordant de la nuit et la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient la firent encore plus frissonner (_n'est-ce pas plutôt le simple contact avec lui_ ?), et des larmes coulèrent bientôt à cause du vent mais elle était plus excitée par ce qu'elle voyait à travers elles que par ce qu'elle ressentait : 

Elle volait au-dessus de la ville à une vitesse vertigineuse, que jamais Yamcha ou tous ses appareils supersoniques n'avaient pu atteindre…

Bulma commençait juste à apprécier le spectacle, lorsqu'elle sentit Végéta ralentir : il avait reconnu sa maison, et visiblement, ne se considérait pas comme un avion !

Il atterrit dans sa chambre, laissée ouverte (une mauvaise habitude pour laquelle elle ne cessait de le réprimander), et la posa à terre avec précaution. Puis il recula et l'observa, toujours moqueur, et lui tendit le mouchoir qu'elle lui avait fourré dans la poche une heure plus tôt.

« Je te savais pas aussi émotive, fillette !

Elle observa le mouchoir toujours tendu, puis la main qui le tendait, qui se dédoubla soudain, puis se troubla totalement, et Végéta, qui commençait à s'effacer…

-Je…je…

-Que ?! Bulm… »Sa voix commençait à baisser, puis le son et l'image furent coupés.

Elle s'évanouit.

« Hé, femme ! Debout ! « 

Il lui tapota les joues, n'ayant pas envie de lui arracher la tête par mégarde.

« … ! »

Le sayien se gratta la tête. Et maintenant ? Il supposait qu'elle n'était pas morte, vu qu'elle respirait, mais cette façon de s'écrouler était tout à fait caract…

« Oh, merde ! »

Elle n'était pas morte ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, elle était simplement inconsciente _!!! C'est drôle, personne ne l'a frappée, pourtant ? C'est peut-être le fait de voler ? Les femelles terriennes n'y sont peut-être pas habituées…_Et puis, il avait remarqué ses larmes…

Il soupira, troublé par cette réaction anormale, et remarqua qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Il émit un « tsss !!! » d'impatience, la ramassa et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre (_je la laisse habillée pour la coucher ou pas ? Elle est capable de m'engueuler su j'abîme sa robe_…), puis, après mûre réflexion (_si elle se réveille déshabillée, elle va croire que je suis un pervers_ !), la déchaussa et la coucha toute habillée.

Puis il trouva une chaise et s'y assis, désireux de se moquer d'elle sans lui laisser le temps de se plaindre, quand il l'entendit gémir. Il se pencha sur elle (_Quoi ENCORE ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant ?!_), et sursauta lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait simplement de se réveiller, et qu'elle le regardait d'un air étonné, puis, rassemblant ses esprits, lui demanda (_une voix si faible_ !!! _Est-ce que c'est moi qui_… ?) :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit, toi ?

- Imbécile.

- Comment ? » Elle se redressa,étourdie et un peu étonnée par l'insulte, puis réalisa qu'il se trouvait _à côté_ du lit, et non _dans_ le lit.

« Oh. Pourquoi je suis là, on devait pas aller voir le maire ?

Il eut l'air agacé par la question.

-C'est fait.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai trop bu ?

-Tu m'ennuies, femme. On est partis avant la fin parce que tu étais malade !

-Hein ?

Il se leva, visiblement ennuyé par sa réaction.

-Couche toi et dors. On en reparlera demain.

-Mais…quoi ? »

Voyant qu'il sortait et qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de réponse, elle décida de suivre son ordre, encore un peu pâteuse (_mais…qu'est-ce qui m'a mise dans cet état ?!),_ après avoir pris un bon bain.

Végéta s'allongea sur le lit, un peu déçu : pour une fois qu'il aurait pu l'engueuler, voilà que la terrienne avait oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer…il cala sa tête sur ses bras repliés, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, à hauteur de ses yeux pour contempler son propre reflet dans la vitre. 

_ Et maintenant ?_

Ses yeux charbons se lancèrent des éclairs.

_ Maintenant rien, arrête de m'emmerder._

Il se dévisagea.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que j'aie changé à ce point ?_

Il changea de position.

_ Hmf. J'en ai marre._

Voyant que rien d'intéressant ne se passait à l'extérieur, il se leva et commença à se déshabiller (_comment font les terriens pour enfiler ce genre de frusques aussi inconfortables et fragiles que du papier à longueur de journée ? S'il devait mettre ces vêtements de façon quotidienne, il lui en faudrait deux par jour _!!) et enfila une tenue d'entraînement il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de gravité, lorsque son estomac (rappelons qu'il n'avait pas été correctement rempli lors du repas précédent) émit un gargouillement qui fit trembler les vitres de sa fenêtre. Il y porta la main , plutôt soulagé que personne ne l'aie surpris à ce moment gênant, et décida de changer de programme : d'abord, la bouffe, ensuite, l'entraînement…

Elle se plongea dans un bain moussant avec délices, humant le parfum vanille que dégageait la mousse, et se perdit encore dans ses pensées…l'eau l'avait un peu réveillée, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt… elle tenta un effort d'enchaînement…

Voyons…père m'a parlé d'une soirée avec le maire demain soir, puis je suis allée essayer une robe, je l'ai montrée à cet imbécile de Végéta, qui m'a dit d'aller me couper les cheveux car il me trouvait ridicule, je suis allée chez le coiffeur, et…

Ayant (enfin !!!) achevé son repas, le guerrier quitta la table, laissant tout en plan pour faire enrager Bulma, et alla dans la salle de gravité. Il leva la tête, écoutant quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille humaine, et fronça les sourcils.

Cette stupide humaine ne l'avait donc pas écouté ?! Mais que faisait-elle encore debout à cette heure-ci et malgré son état ?

Il ferma les yeux et concentra son ouie. Des bruits d'eau ? Elle se baignait dans la piscine ? Il secoua la tête en grognant : 

« J'ai une bonne oreille, mais pas à ce point ! « La piscine était tout de même dans la maison voisine, et même si elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, il n'aurait pu en percevoir les bruits…

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et abandonna la tâche qu'il aurait dû accomplir avec joie : s'entraîner.

Il suivit donc la source du bruit avec une légère curiosité, teintée d'un agacement sans pareil : quoiqu'elle soit en train de faire, elle avait réussi à l'affoler (si on appelle s'affoler le fait d'être un peu étonné), et malgrè ses ordres, elle avait l'air de vouloir recommencer…

_ Très bien_ Il sourit, découvrant ses dents. _Si elle voulait la guerre, avec lui, elle ne serait pas déçue…il allait commencer par l'assommer véritablement et la ligoter sur son lit pour qu'elle dorme enfin… Ensuite, le lendemain, il aviserait !_

Il ouvrit violemment la porte d'où provenait l'origine du bruit (_tiens, je ne connais pas cette pièce…),_ et tomba nez à nez avec Bulma…dans son bain, donc pas habillée.

Il la regarda, interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-DEGAAAAAAAGE !!!!! » Elle hurla et lui lança à la figure tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, visiblement en colère à cause de son intrusion. Il sortit, ennuyé par la réaction de la terrienne, qu'il trouvait un peu exagérée : elle était peut-être pas habillée, mais lui, en tout cas, il n'avait rien vu !

Prêt à se défendre d'arrache pied face à Bulma, il croisa les bras et s'assis sur son lit, l'air renfrogné.

Celle-ci sortit rapidement de la salle de bains, plus en colère qu'il na l'avait jamais vue, et, à son grand dam, habillée.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir me mater dans mon bain ? T'es encore pire que Tortue Géniale, lui, au moins, il reste un gentlemen !!!!

Il sourit.

-Ce vieux croûton ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Si j'avais su que t'étais à poil, j'aurais immédiatement rebroussé chemin, de toute façon !

Elle rougit violemment et ouvrit la bouche, mais Végéta la coupa : 

-Et , si j'avais envie de te mater, je l'aurais fait depuis un moment, et j'aurais même pu te violer sans que tu t'en rendes compte ! Alors, femme,je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'égosilles, après tout, ta vie est en suspens, ne l'oublie pas !

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur…

-Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, si tu n'as pas peur de moi, viens te battre !

-Tu me cherches ?!! Très bien ! « 

Elle s'approcha de lui qui la regardait d'un air moqueur, toujours sur son lit et bras croisés, et lança son poing contre son visage le plus fort possible…

Il ne broncha même pas. Au contraire, il se leva pour la dévisager encore plus intensément. _Il se moque de moi !!!!_

« Peuh ! Tu n'es même pas capable de me faire mal, femme !

Elle le toisa d'un œil noir : ses doigts avaient beau être tout engourdis, elle se mis à marteler sa puissante poitrine de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que, lassé, le sayien l'attrape par les poignets.

-Abandonne, fillette, tu vois bien à quel point tu es faible ! 

-Ca, c'est pas sûr ! 

Elle lui envoya le genou dans l'entrejambe de toutes ses forces.

-AAAghhhh…

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Végéta arborait maintenant une autre tête, moitié grimaçante, moitié larmoyante, et la lâcha pour se plier en deux…

_ Merde, elle m'a eu, cette garce !!! Je vais …_

elle se plaça derrière lui et s'apprêta à lui botter le derrière, lorsqu'une main puissante lui emprisonna les épaules.

_ça y est, il va me tuer !_

Elle était cependant très fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, comme si, pendant quelques (_merveilleuses_) secondes, elle était devenue la femme la plus forte de l'univers… Elle se libéra de l'étreinte, se retourna et regarda Végéta droit dans les yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

-Tu vas me tuer ? 

Il sembla tout à coup très sûr de lui. _Peut-être un peu trop à mon goût…_

-Probable.

Il saisit doucement la terrienne qui semblait soudainement résignée à son triste sort par la nuque, et continua à la regarder de ce même regard indéchiffrable.

-Alors ?Tu veux un carton d'invitation ? Je te préviens que... »

Il l'embrassa.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Végéta ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme s'il revivait encore la scène. Il ignorait comment elle avait vraiment pris la chose, car il avait préféré partir avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, gêné de la marque d'affection qu'il venait de lui témoigner, et que, malgrè le nombre d'années qu'ils vivaient ensembles, aucun d'eux n'aimait parler de ce genre de chose, comme si cela pouvait contribuer à faner leur histoire.

Ainsi avait commencé sa nouvelle vie sur terre auprès d'une nouvelle compagne…la seule, en y réfléchissant bien : avant elle, jamais il n'avait éprouvé d'intérêt pour autre chose que le combat.

Bien sûr, il avait eu du mal à s'adapter, même à la naissance de Trunks, il avait préféré déserter pour quelque temps, ratant ses premiers balbutiements, et ce jusqu'à la mort de Cell.

Même après qu'il soit rentré « à la maison » (il n'éprouvait maintenant plus aucune difficulté à dire ces mots, si simples en apparence), il lui arrivait encore de s'en aller quelques mois, ou de s'engueuler avec Bulma…mais tout les couples connaissaient ces problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, il ne partait plus depuis quelques années. Il était trop bien là où il était.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa fille qui baîlla. Il était déjà tard, pourtant ni Bulma ni Truncks n'étaient rentrés. 

« Papa,quand est-ce qu' on mange ?

-D'accord, on passe à table !

-On n'attend pas maman ? Elle va pas être contente ! 

Elle arbora une mine inquiète qui le fit sourire.

-Si on mange un truc qu'elle aime pas, tu crois qu'elle va crier ? 

Elle sourit et secoua la tête vigoureusement. Il haussa un sourcil et partaga avec elle un sourire complice.

-Alors on va commander des pizzas ! Depuis qu'elle a commencé son régime, elle les a en horreur ! « 

Quelques heures après qu'il aie couché la petite, bulma rentra, apparemment fatiguée par la journée qui venait de s'écouler…il ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'ennuyer en l'ignorant…

Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se coucha rapidement il ne la rejoignit que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était endormie, l'enlaçant dans son sommeil, et une fois certain que tout était en ordre, ferma les yeux.

Il décida que finalement, ç'avait été une bonne journée...

_Le petit mot de l'auteur : AAAAAARRRRRGH, j'ai les conclusions en horreur !!!!_


End file.
